Consequence of words
by Keisuke Akm
Summary: Expecting/Akigure Shiki request from my askbox on tumblr : Can I request a chapter where Akito and Shigure find out about that note Shiki got about Akito? Fruits basket another, Spoiler


Hi! This is a quick prompt from a tumblr request. Originally it should have been in Expecting, but I prefer putting it here. Sorry, I didn't beta-read. Hope you will still enjoy 3

* * *

He just arrived home, finally happy to rejoin his wife side. He was sorry that she had to eat dinner alone tonight, but he couldn't refuse to go at this interview. Really, who would have know that he still have fan even through he hadn't wrote since the curse had broken. Shigure was frankly amazed.

"Akito, I'm back" he said in the silence of the house once he removed his shoes in his genkan and threw his vest on his shoulder. The maids had were probably back at their own home and Shiki was at Yuki's for the rest of the week.

asking through the corridor and searching for his cute little wife, he knew she wasn't sleeping, she can't without him. He found her sat at the chabudai of the living room, her face hidden behind her hands. Shigure frowned. She looked really tired. He didn't know why, but he felt worry by seeing her in that shape. "Akito?" he called again, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. She sobbed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he called again in a small and warm voice, putting the longer bang of her hair behind her ear. She was wearing long hair so well, they weren't past her shoulders, but it made her adorable.

She did not answer. Shigure noticed the phone laying on the table. "Did Shiki call you?" he asked again, connecting the dots. Akito nodded and he pulled her closer, she removed her hands and hid her face in his neck. He took her chin between two fingers and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were so wet and so red, since when was she crying alone in silent. "What happened?" he asked in a quiet voice, like a whisper. It wasn't fitting well with his frowning face.

"It's Yuki…" she said and he quickly wiped a tear "He said Mutsuki found a note in Shiki's bag." Shigure lifted a brow. "What kind of note?" he guessed that if Akito was in this state, it wasn't a kind and friendly words on it. Akito her vest closer to her body, searching to ease herself. "About me."

She started to bite her nail. "It says that I'm a human waste. Why would somebody write this and put it in his bag?" Shigure was silent. There were a lot of people who hated Akito. Ren first but also people in the family who disagreed with her way leading the clan. So, that kind of thing wasn't surprising. What was low was to meddle Shiki in that. Somebody not only hurt his wife, but also his son. Again.

He was boiling inside.

"According to Yuki, it wasn't the first time it happened. Shiki reaction was very controlled…" she rubbed her face against his shirt. "We will talk to Shiki, he is a brave child, he will understand…"

"No, that's not it Shigure!" she rose her face and shoved him off. "You know better than me that what the note say is true!" she brought her hand to her hair, grabbing it anxiously. "I'm a fucking wreck! I beaten Kisa until she went to hospital when she was twelve Shigure! Twelve! Just because Hiro was in love with her!" she walked around the room "I threw Rin from the window and then I locked her in the cat room! I took Hatori eye! I hurt Momiji and I stabbed Kure-" she stopped herself before saying the taboo name, moving her fingers on her mouth.

Shigure sighed. He thought that it was already scars for Akito, looked like it was still scabs. Time haven't healed her yet…He thought with deep regret it had. She couldn't forgive herself, even when the others did. He wanted to comfort her and held her tight in his arms, but he couldn't. It was a rule he imposed himself between he and her, when it come to anything related to this period of the curse, he had to be honest and to not show any form of gentleness. It might be cruel, but hadn't she been in the past too?

So, yes, sure, she wasn't completely realizing what she has done and the consequences, it was her common sense. She was sure she was in her right and she totally dehumanized the old cursed, as she has been. They had all been tools in a war they never wanted to fight. Stupid family.

"Shigure, why did Shiki hide us that? And for how long he had been receiving that kind of note?" she stopped to look at him. He stood up and walked until he was at her level. "Shiki probably didn't wanted to worry you. You know how he loves you." He couldn't help a gentle smile on his lips. "He always does that, keeping things for himself to not hurt the others."

"But he is hurting himself!" She yelled. Shigure looked at the window, it was dark. He hoped that Mutsuki and his parents were taking care of Shiki right now, or that at least he was sleeping well. "Shigure why you don't answer?!" she yelled again, forcing him to look at her. She was completely heartbroken and Shigure felt his heart beat in sorrow by seeing this face and knowing it was probably the same his son have made when he had read that note the first time. "Akito…Why don't we say him the truth?"

"The truth?" she gasped, her eyes widening in horror. She stepped back, shaking her head, panicked. "We can't…I can't!"

"Akito" he called but she roared "Shigure, he doesn't even know about the curse! So how are you going to explain him that his mom is a monster who didn't hesitate to harm his own family!"

He was starting to feel he was losing her. She was feeling so guilty from her past actions that she refused to listen. It reminded him of the time she was still a twenty-year-old girl who was putting her hands on her ears and refusing to listen what anybody had to say to her.

"Will you tell him Shigure? Will you tell that his mother had locked his uncle Yuki in a black room and got him depressed?! It's a miracle he hasn't been broken!" she was scratching her head "Shigure, I almost killed three people, three…Will you tell Shiki that his mother is a murdered?"

Shigure puffed. Okay, that was starting to get ridiculous. "Wha-Why are you laughing?!"

"Ahah! A murdered? Really Aki?" She frowned, her cheeks getting red from shame. "I pushed Rin out of a window from the second floor, I stabbed Kureno in the back and I was ready to do it with Ren! How do you call it?!" Shigure scratched his scalp. "Hm…I see it more like a child tantrum I were honest…" she sent him a death glare. "Go see that to Rin, I'm sure she'll agree with you!"

"Alright, alright. Just listen, okay?" he gestured his hand, trying to calm her. It looked like it worked. She was letting him speak, arms crossed. "After a long time, Rin somehow let you back in her life, she accepted you and you two have a cordial relationship. If you two were to talk about what happened, maybe, just maybe, she would forgive you. It might be even possible she already did!" Akito rolled her eyes, not believing it.

"Satchan, Yuki and Momitchi had also forgiven you." He didn't know about Kureno. Maybe the problem was Shigure himself, still unable to forgive him. "You made amends, the only one who refusing to forgive is yourself Akito." Her mouth went agape "Shigure are you serious?!"

"Yeah, very." He shrugged. "Akito, I know that you hurt a lot of people in the past, I've been one of them" She was now the one to scoff, completely amazed by what he was saying. "Hurt you Shigure? I don't think if we compare-"

"Yes, of course I did not lose an eye or a receive a vase on the head, but you hurt me Akito, badly!" his voice was low, warning. They had forgiven each other for that they have done in the past that almost caused their ruin. "You broken my heart Akito, I never felt so low in my life." He took a step and she bit her lips in a tight line, looking down. Shigure let his shoulders down. He allowed himself to took her in his arms. "I never loved him as much as you…" she whispered in a fragile voice.

"Yes, I know…" he let his cheek rest on her head, rubbing her back. "I know…" he repeated a second time.

"Shigure…I don't want Shiki to hate me."

"He won't." he said not to reassure but because it was true. Shigure even wondered if his son was able to feel hate. Even for Ren, he was scared of her, but he didn't hate. Shigure hoped that Shiki will stay that way. He knew the consequence of hate on him and Akito. Hate was something that ate you all, with the anger spreading like fire in all the body and it left nothing but emptiness. Shiki didn't need that kind of useless baggage.

"I don't want to disappoint him Shigure…" he laughed "Oh, you see, it's not that bad- ouch! Okay, just kidding…damn, you really hurt." He said, rubbing his arm. He smiled gently "Soon or late, we are going to disappoint him, and him too will disappoint us. That's how relationship works. The most important is to make up and make sure we won't disappoint again." She still looked unsure.

"Don't worry, this child looks way too much like me. He just can't hate you." Akito smiled a bit before having it to fall again. "When he was born…I had the impression I was able to make up for all the wrongs I've made in the past…I want him to be happy so much and…" she sobbed again.

"What I will say to him Shigure…" she asked again, her salty tears dropping on his white shirt. He caressed her cheek. "The truth Akito…"

"Say that you made a lot of thing you regret in the past. Shiki is big enough to understand. I'm sure. He is intelligent."

Akito nodded slowly and put her cheek back on his shoulder. "Hum…"


End file.
